


Dabbling in Love

by DingbatsAndDweebs



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DingbatsAndDweebs/pseuds/DingbatsAndDweebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles featuring a Female Inquisitor and Josephine as they fall together in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dabbling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Female Adaar/Josephine
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Just some cute, super indulgent, fluff prompted by this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

As a true lady of Antiva, Josephine learned to use her hands with grace and purpose. Often they hold a pen and board, imprinting letters onto paper to be read at a later date. On the rare occasion when she isn’t writing-- and she is almost always writing-- they add flourish to her words; from the flick of a wrist in greeting, to the curl of her fingers as a subtle threat. 

Her hands are powerful. Wielded with as much mastery as her words, they have no end of uses in the great game she plays. 

Yet they pale in comparison to the calloused palms of the Inquisitor. 

“Something the matter?” 

Josephine startled out of her reverie. Placing her pen onto the desk, she dragged her eyes away from the hand held out, and up to the woman offering it. 

“N-no.” She blushed, wiping the traces of ink from her fingers and folding the silk handkerchief back into place. 

“Then we should get moving, before someone comes along and claims this precious free moment you have.” A teasing grin lit up Herah’s face, the skin wrinkling around her eyes as she stared down at Josephine. 

With practiced ease, Josephine rested her palm on Herah’s, grip loose as she stands. “You mean as you have just done?” She rounded the desk to join Herah, but startled when, instead of tucking her hand into the crook of her elbow, as was proper, Herah shifted and laced their fingers together. 

“C’mon, I found this quiet corner on the battlements the other day. You can see the whole of the western mountain from there.” Much like an excited puppy, Herah headed for the door, tugging Josephine along by their joined hands. 

Josephine knew she should protest, insist that Herah slow down and guide her appropriately through the castle, lest the nobles present throughout the halls catch sight of them.

But all her focus lay on the large, calloused, warm, hand encompassing her own.


End file.
